Living Like this
by Tash2c
Summary: I can’t believe it… Living like This… feels like a fantasy… it could be… how can we accurately tell the future?… I don’t think we can… Especially in a mixed up and weird world like our own… tell me how? [TEMPORAILY DISCONTINUED]


**Living like This**

**Summary: I can't believe it... Living like This... feels like a fantasy... it could be... how can we accurately tell the future?... I don't think we can... Especially in a mixed up and weird world like our own... tell me how? How?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP nor do I own Card captors.**

**(Note: _Italics _are sakura's thoughts) **

Chapter one   
Leading up

_I was sitting here just yesterday... thinking about what had happened and what we did... now I'm here again. This place reminds me of you... so why do I come here?? You're gone... I'll never see you again will I?? Do you really love me?? Or was it a joke?? I don't think I'll ever know huh? Why do you have to be like that... all stubborn and mean... tripped me_ _over in love with you..._ _then make me hate you and then months later tell me you love me and leave?? You left yesterday... left me alone in the world... alone and out of love...How can you be so cruel and obnoxious?? I can't hate you... but I don't know if I love you either... you were once my hero my rescuer but you've abandoned me?! I guess... I guess I will have to wait just wait for you no matter how lonely and poignant I'll get ill wait for you... for as long as it takes._

A sad and lonesome girl sat on the swing crying silently. From 3pm till 6pm three hours of thinking and crying. He abandoned her... when she needed him most. He was no longer her hero, her rescuer he was gone... gone disappeared along with the heart of a cherry blossom... Sakura's happiness... Since then not one cherry blossom bloomed in Japan ever again.

**Four Years Later.....**

"I wish the cherry blossoms would come back. There's no meaning to the festival if they're not there!!" Tomoyo Sulked.

"mm hmm" Sakura murmured.

"You know what Saku? It seems that there hasn't been a blossom since Sayoran and Eriol were here... Its strange I want to meet Eriol again he was kind of cute you know... I want to see how much he has gotten hotter!"

"Rite... oks then Tomoyo"

"There you go I've finished!"

"Finally"

Sakura turned around to face the mirrored wall in Tomoyo's huge room. Staring back at her was a beautiful young girl with flowing sandy brown hair reaching her shoulder blade. Her Emerald Green eyes glistening in the morning sunlight. But if you looked deeper into them you could see the hurt and unhappiness of a burden that she carried. Standing next to her in the mirror was her friend Tomoyo with long wavy light black hair smiling graciously. Her laughter and smiles lit up the world around her and you would find it quite difficult to say she doesn't do everything in an elegant and beautiful manner. She was burden free and loved the world, her smiling dark blue eyes matched the blue of the oceans. They were both quite beautiful and now being 16 years of age they both had their learner's license to drive.

_I hate Sayoran for leaving me here. But I can't HATE him HATE him I love him all the same _"I miss him..." sighed Sakura quietly   
"What was that saku?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Huh what ... oh nothing" she stammered _I can't believe I said that aloud. Oh well at least she didn't hear correctly.... But I DO seriously miss his husk voice and messy hair..... _

"Hello I'm talking to YOU!!"Tomoyo yelled

"What oh sorry tomoyo. What is it?"

"How do you like the outfit? I mean its chiharu's engagement party and all but I think it might be too fancy?"

"No I think its fine not to fancy not to casual. You're the best at this Tomoyo! It's just hard to believe... Chiharu is only 16 like us and she and Yamazaki are engaged?"

"Yes I know but they are going to wait to graduate before they actually marry. I don't know how you find it hard to believe because remember Meilin and Sayoran were engaged though they broke it off... turn around I need to fix a seam at the front"   
Sakura turned and faced Tomoyo "Yeah I guess so but well yeah don't worry. It's just a bit weird."

"I suppose... OK I've FINISHED AGAIN! And it looks great. You can go get changed back into your clothes now! And next week I'll meet you here and we'll go to the party together ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Tomoyo we can meet here."

"Great! Hey what are you doing this week anyway I mean it's the first week of spring holidays and all."

"Nothing much I guess but you know the festival is on this week I think I may just go again this year... I haven't been to it since well since the old days... you know with Li, Meilin and Eriol."

"Yeah I guess I go every year though! You know they got this new love fortune teller thing and they tell you about your love future and about that one person who will always have your heart and how you will never see it coming and stuff. She's pretty good! She predicted Chiharu and Yamazaki's engagement!"

"Well yeah I guess I'll go! I guess I'll never know whets going to happen. Because I know I can't predict the future! But im going have to go now Tomoyo..." Sakura said looking up at the clock "I told my brother that I'd be home at four and its already quarter to! See Ya!"

"Sayonara Saku! See you at the Festival on Wednesday!" Tomoyo shouted.

**Elsewhere................ **

In Hong Kong

'Damn I guess she's not home?' cursed Sayoran

Meilin looked at sayoran. "Whats wrong? Aren't they home? Don't Worry we'll go and surprise them!"

"Yeah I guess so. But are you sure you'll be ok? I mean you ARE pregnant, I mean isn't morning sickness like meant to be worse on a plane dear cousin?" Li answered

"Yes but that's Yamato's problem now isn't it?" Meilin Giggled

"I guess so... Im going to call Eriol tell him that were going to make it a surprise..."

"I'm going to call Tomoyo first ask her where they'll be on Wednesday but she has to keep it a secret ok?"

"Yeah whatever Im not about to get into a fight with you"

Well That's all! Tell me what you think!! Review please! Thanks

Alwayz Luvable-Cutie


End file.
